


Book Commentary: A Study in Charlotte

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [68]
Category: Charlotte Holmes Series - Brittany Cavallaro
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: A Study in Charlotte

  * And we’re starting off with a quote from the original _A Study in Scarlet_. No, OG Watson, Sherlocks don’t exist outside of stories, for the most part, especially most modern Sherlocks with their uber-pretentious geniusness. The only good exception I can think of is CBS _Elementary_ Sherlock, who’s apparently closer to ACD canon.
  * “I only met Charlotte because of _weirdly specific boarding school circumstances_ after getting hurt during rugby practice.” Yeah, I’m pretty sure American teens don’t play much rugby unless they go to a boarding school. Even if Charlotte and Jamie are British immigrants.
  * Jamie’s on scholarship? OK.
  * And he’s got a shit dad because of course he does.
  * OK, please don’t let this homesickness turn into Jamie-is-a-whiny-baby. I’ve mentioned it for other books, but that’s a huge turnoff for me.
  * Well, this is fun. “Weirdly specific boarding school circumstances” also include bad stereotype crazy teen parties.
  * And Charlotte and Jamie are Destined To Be Besties Like Their Ancestors Because They Have To. ~~Can anyone give me more recs like Neil Gaiman’s~~ ~~ _A Study in Emerald_~~ ~~where Holmes and Watson AREN’T friends for once? That would be refreshing.~~ ~~Also, please don’t say the Lock and Mori series, where it’s a Sherlock/girl!Moriarty ship. I attempted reading the first one and rage quit at the stupidity. I may force myself to “try” those again just to bitch about them on here someday.~~
  * Of course, Charlotte’s the pretentious-level genius already. ~~Can we get more detective stories where the detective isn’t pretentiously smart, just extremely lucky? Something more along the lines of Dirk Gently, especially the 2016 TV version?~~
  * And now during the Official Introduction, Jamie’s babbling like an idiot, and Charlotte’s a stuck-up bitch.
  * *squints at the rating for this book my personal Goodreads account when I first read this* How did I give this five stars? This book is shit.
  * Jamie’s mom always tried to keep him away from Charlotte? Good. Shoulda gone with the “fuck fate” and kept that up instead of trying to force Jamie to go to a school closer to his shit dad.
  * Charlotte was called to assist the police on a case when she was a _ten-year-old_? That’s… that’s a whole new level of Sherlock Holmes pretentiousness.
  * “Shut up about Charlotte or I’ll sell your autographed Neil Gaiman collection.” OK, first, nice reference to that story I mentioned earlier. Second, I’ll gladly take that collection because obviously Jamie’s stupid enough to ignore that advice.
  * Charlotte’s already Miss Super Detective, and Jamie’s all like “I’mma be a writer when I grow up.” Bad. Bad bad bad.
  * Oh, fun. This Dobson dude’s obviously the Bully Stereotype. 
    * No, wait… he’s the Sleazy Bully Stereotype. That’s even worse.
  * Great. They keep referencing the strong possibility of Charlotte inheriting Sherlock’s drug issues. Can we not? For once? I know it’s supposed to be a big character point for Sherlock, but can we please just get rid of the whole stupid “Sherlock uses because he ‘thinks better’ while high” thing?
  * Wait, Jamie’s got anger management issues? And that’s why he was Forced Into Rugby? Can we not do that either?
  * Jamie’s “defending Charlotte’s honor” because of course he is.
  * Yeah, this Dobson’s a creep. And I’m definitely not liking the implications of this bit where Charlotte asked if he only liked girls drugged and unconscious.
  * She’s also got this “not a damsel in distress” thing going? I guess?
  * Oh, lovely. On the one hand, I’m glad that this shithead Dobson’s the murder victim. On the other hand, seriously? This is how Jamie’s going to live his fanboy dream?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
